


Steele on Deck

by buzzedbee20



Series: RS Appreciaton Week 2020 [5]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M, Favorite Case, Honestly one of my favorites, Laura is still pretty mad, RS Appreciation Week Day 2, Second Base Steele, bad episode fix it fic, because its the beginning of season 3 and everyone is sad!, but then she's exposed, except I don't think its bad, mentions of Cannes, yeah there's angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20
Summary: Remington deals with finding out one of Laura's secrets
Relationships: Laura Holt/Remington Steele
Series: RS Appreciaton Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951360
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Steele on Deck

**Author's Note:**

> I don't understand why this episode doesn't get the love it deserves! The baseball ep is w o n d e r f u l. I'm going to fix every bad episode if its the last thing I do!

Leaving the hotel room, Steele wanted to break away from Laura. He wanted to collect his thoughts in private. She’d given him something he wanted so badly ever since they’d left Cannes.

Confirmation of her lingering affection. Though she had been icy to him at first, she remained a thorough and devoted work partner, but there was no hint of there being any other feeling there. 

After his first attempt to meet outside of work was rebuffed with vigor, he’d picked up the shattered pieces of his pride and vowed to take her lead from then on. 

This new information was unexpected, and he wasn’t quite sure it was welcome. He hadn’t wanted to be shut out from Laura entirely, so he played by the rules of her game. 

Much like the baseball games they’d been playing for this case, he’d been stuck on first with no hope of getting anywhere further. 

Seeing that picture, of a time the two had been happier, filled him with as much trepidation as it did joy. 

Everytime Laura needed to make a payment, there was a reminder of their relationship. He remembers the day Mildred took it. They’d been on their way to a movie even then, shortly after the play mystery case where Steele had pretended to be Laura’s secret admirer.

_“Boss, I’ve got to get a picture of the two of you! The beauty and the brains.”_

_Laura frowned at that, until he quipped, “Well let me get out of frame first Mildred, Laura has that handled in one.”_

_Both women had laughed at that, and it was Laura’s genuine smile that got caught in the picture._

His heart felt light thinking of the moment. It had been shortly after that he’d gotten a call from his friends in Cannes, and chose to keep Laura in the dark about the real reason for the vacation. 

He had to kick himself, now. All of those times he thought Laura didn’t trust him enough, here he had done the same to her, to a disastrous result. 

What could he do now to fix things between them? This was Laura Holt, not some vapid Hollywood starlet. There were no amount of pretty words that could fix what he had broken.

No, there would have to be deeds backing up anything he could hope to say to her. He would start with solving this case. 

The rest would come later.

**Author's Note:**

> 5/9 for the fics.


End file.
